Disorganized Plans
by GingerWitchWriter
Summary: Hermione is in the midst of planning their wedding, but could also trying to deal with somewhat interfering parents, Auror missions and what appears to be a reluctant fiance spell trouble for the couple?


Sorry sorry! I know it's been awhile since I posted one of these. Truth is, I opened this file some weeks ago to check before I posted and saw that it needed a ton of editing before I was happy to share it, but my head was too stuck into my new multi chapter fic I'm writing, that I didn't want to do it right then. However, in taking a little break from that story to regather my thoughts on it, I got this edited and posted!

I hope you all like it and thank you SO much to those lovely people who are still reading my writing and leaving me comments...it really means a lot and makes this posting process worthwhile.

This one is again written from Ron's POV...and it's a long one for you!

Please let me know what you think!

* * *

It had been a long, busy Saturday working at the shop and, now that dinner had been concocted between the pair of us and consumed together. And with the pots washing themselves in the sink, I felt I more than deserved to sink deeply into my favourite armchair by the fire and switch the radio on to listen to the latest Quidditch match.

Hermione joined me in the lounge a few minutes later, saw me slouched in the chair and gave a little tut to herself. I hadn't a clue what it was I was supposed to have done now and in all honesty, I was more eager to listen to this game than try and figure my fiancée out right now. It was an important match, at least to me and it still bothered me that I couldn't attend in person – work and responsibility had to come first these days. Some days being an adult sucked!

But, I could at least listen to the match. My sister's team, the Holyhead Harpies, were playing my beloved Cannons and they simple had to win or at least draw. Because I couldn't stand it if my damn sister beat them – she'd never let me hear the end of it!

For awhile, Hermione worked in silence, allowing me to listen to the game whilst she sat on the floor by the coffee table that was covered in her magazines, her endless lists on rolls of parchment, her charts and whatever else she was working on. Her quill scratched against the parchment – writing things down, crossing them out, creating even longer rolls. She flicked through her magazines and did a lot of sighing, all of which I tried to ignore. The snitch had already been spotted – 20 minutes into the game - and the Cannons weren't that far behind...if only…

"Ron?"

...just a little further and perhaps my team could win and then I could rub my sister's nose in it – ha! Not that I wasn't proud of Ginny in her profession, because I was. She was a truly talented player and it felt pretty awesome to say your sister was a professional Quidditch player. I knew she worked damn hard too – weeks of training and days away from home at games. And if it was any other team she was playing against, I'd have been rooting for her of course. But, the Cannons...well, they were _my_ team and I was nothing if not loyal.

"Ron?"

Whoo! We'd managed to score again….the Cannons were now only 20 points behind, maybe we could actually do it this this time! I clenched my hands, rubbing them together hopefully.

"Ron!" Hermione snapped and slammed the magazine down onto the table, startling me. She glared at me as though she'd been trying to get my attention for awhile.

"Huh? Sorry love, did you say something?" I asked vaguely, one ear still on the radio.

"Oh, no, I enjoy sitting here trying to get your attention for no reason!" She scoffed, folding her arms across her chest.

Damn! I had done something. "Sorry, was listening to the game," I told her.

"Well, I'm _trying_ to plan _our_ wedding! Which you never seem to want to help with!"

"Yeah, I'll help you after this games' finished." I waved her off, leaning closer to the wireless, trying to listen.

"Huh!" she scoffed. "Of course you will! It's like you have no interest in this wedding at all! You seem to think it will just happen, like that!" She snapped her fingers. "And, another thing..."

"Hermione, please?" I begged, asking nicely. All I wanted was to hear the end of this game, then we could discuss the wedding all bloody night if it would make her happy.

"All I was going to ask," she continued as though I hadn't uttered a word, "was which of these flower arrangements you preferred." She leaned over and shoved a bunch of photos under my nose.

Both teams were on the snitch's trail again. Each of their seekers closing in…

"Ron!" Hermione nudged me.

"What?" I snapped at her, getting beyond annoyed now. The match was at a crucial point, didn't she understand? I said I'd help in a bit, didn't I?

"Flowers, which ones?" She asked, kneeling in front of me, impatiently waiting for an answer.

"Erm..." I glanced at the pictures for all of two seconds, figuring she'd be quiet if I gave her some kind of answer. "That one," I pointed and then edged the wireless volume up a touch with a slight flick of my wand.

"Really? Because I prefer these." She pointed to a different photo. "I mean, they look more spring time flowers, don't they? And we are getting married in May, so...Ron! Are you even listening to me.

"Yeah, sure," I nodded. "Spring flowers...May..." I muttered, waving my hand at her to be quiet. Someone was millimetres away from the snitch and I had missed which team it was.

"Ronald Weasley!" She slammed the sheaf of photos back into the table. "You are not listening to me at all!" She yelled at me, at the same time as the crowd erupted over the wireless and I had missed who the hell had won.

"Oh great! Thanks! Now I don't know who won!" I flung myself back in my chair and sulked like a petulant child.

"Well, the Harpies, obviously," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Your team never win, do they? Now will you actually listen and give me some decent opinions here?" She flounced back down onto the floor and reached for one of her lists.

"For fucks sake!" I cursed, throwing my hands into the air and ripped off the Cannons scarf that I had been wearing for luck, tossing it into the chair as I stomped off to use the toilet.

It wasn't so much that her jabbering had made me miss the end of the game, or the callous way she had just reminded me that my team were useless – I wasn't sure why I bothered supporting them myself sometimes. It wasn't even really the fact that they'd lost to my bloody sisters team, even though I knew she'd be jeering me about it for weeks.

It was more the fact that after a long day at the shop, on top of a very long week carrying out Auror duties, all I had wanted was to relax and listen to the game this evening. didn't I deserve that? I was working two jobs here after all...and all because we needed the money for this wedding. She'd known I was listening to it, she knew how I was about my team and I thought I had asked her nicely. Was I really the bad guy here?

Okay, okay...maybe I'm a rubbish boyfriend, fiancé, whatever I was referred as these days. I knew I should make more effort with the planning...but by the time I'd finished work I just wanted to relax for a bit or be with my girlfriend, not sit looking over charts and choosing flowers and stuff. Hadn't we already had weeks of this?

I mean, I'd done the big bit – I'd proposed. It was Hermione that had decided we should get married this spring, that she couldn't possibly wait for another year. She had her heart set on a May wedding, wanting something fun and romantic and family orientated that would help us deal with the ghosts who were most prevalent at that time of year – ghosts from the war.

So, to keep her happy and to see that brilliant smile that revealed those cute dimples in her cheeks that I so loved, I had agreed. I mean, I really did want to marry her, wouldn't have bloody asked otherwise, would I? But, I didn't see why there had to be so much fuss! What did I care what colour or arrangement of flowers we had? And I honestly didn't mind who she asked to be her bridesmaids or what colour they wore – was it going to make a difference to our marriage? No! None of it made any sense to me. All I cared about was that she turned up and she said 'I do'. Oh, and perhaps that we had a brilliant cake!

By the time I came out of the bathroom, she had given up trying to get me to help her. Having packed away all her magazines and rolls of parchment, she lay on the sofa with her nose in a book and barely spoke to me for the rest of the night. That was fine by me – I was too tired to fight and still sulky about the match result, particularly when Ginny sent me a gloating owl! Stupid little sister!

* * *

I tried to make up for it the following morning and prove I wasn't actually useless. Having woken before her, I made us breakfast and took it back to bed, along with the Sunday newspapers for her. See, I could be a decent, considerate bloke really, because I honestly am madly in love with her and I wanted to be with her, forever.

"By the way," Hermione began, sounding civil after a cup of tea and a slice of toast – slathered in her favourite strawberry jam the way I knew she liked it. "I promised my parents we'd pop around tonight, after lunch at your parents.

"Oh, right. Okay." I nodded, trying to look happy about it even though I wasn't really thrilled. Nothing against her parents, but after a big Sunday lunch at my parents, I kind of just wanted a lazy afternoon, an early night and hopefully a bloody good shag before the working week began again. "Any reason?" I wondered, still giving her a big smile.

"From what Mum was saying, I think they're feeling a bit left out of all the wedding plans and Dad is starting to worry there won't be any traditions he'll know. He wants to make sure he is allowed to give me away." She explained between licking jam off her fingers, totally distracting me.

"What? Well, of course he is! Wizarding weddings aren't that different from Muggles', are they?" I asked, suddenly curious whether they actually were. I mean, I had never been to a Muggle wedding, so what did I know! My mind began conjuring up weirder and weirder Muggle traditions before she spoke again

"I know that, but they don't and they just want to be sure. This is an important day for my parents as well. Remember, I am their only daughter, their only child."

"Yeah, I know love," I leant across and kissed her cheek, sticky jam and all. "It's fine, we'll go and reassure them. And, I...I'm sorry about last night."

"Thank you. Though, I should apologise too," she replied. "I knew you were trying to listen to that match and I should have waited. I'm sorry." She returned my kiss and took the last slice of toast from my hand that I'd just picked up, placing it back onto the plate which she slid onto the bedside table.

"Hey...I was going to eat that." I grumbled.

"It might get in the way," she smirked, one eyebrow raised as she tugged me closer for a proper kiss. She tasted of tea and sweet strawberries...delicious. I found my tongue exploring hers as the kiss deepened and soon enough, the newspapers were kicked off the bed into a messy pile on the floor and our clothing quickly followed.

Of course, all that meant we finished up being about half an hour late arriving at my parents for Sunday lunch. Mum wasn't impressed, giving me a stern look the moment I stepped from the fireplace. Honestly, how did she know it was my fault we were late? Hermione started it...I was just more than willing to finish it!

Not that I was about to tell my mum the reason for our late arrival, though judging from the looks I received from my siblings and their significant others, they all knew. I felt my ears heat up as I quietly took a seat at the table.

* * *

By six that evening – having been delayed by Mum who had wanted to check some wedding details with Hermione – we were sat in her parents rather sedate lounge. Mr and Mrs Granger had set out cakes and sandwiches, which all looked very appetising. I should have been stuffed after a heavy lunch, but...when had I ever been able to turn down food? I was just lucky I had a fast metabolism and a rather physically demanding job.

Talk, unsurprisingly quickly turned to that of the wedding – great! I felt as though I was surrounded by wedding planners everywhere – there was just no escaping it! Come May I was either going to go insane or finish up not getting married at all since I knew I was testing Hermione's patience.

"We were just a little...concerned about some of your plans." Mr Granger began as Mrs Granger carried in a tray with the teapot and cups and sat down beside her husband. "I mean, it is our little girls big day and...well, we feel a bit left out," he admitted, looking to his wife who nodded in agreement.

"Ron, I know your Mother perhaps has more experience than me, especially regarding...your kind of weddings, but, I would like to help." Mrs Granger smiled nervously.

"Oh, Mum, I would love for you to help." Hermione grabbed her mother's hand and gave her a brave smile. I knew that look on her face – she'd worn it the day she'd turned up on my doorstep after obliviating her parents memories. She was feeling guilty and like a bad daughter. "I have all the plans with me, we can go over them this evening if you like?" She suggested, sounding hopeful. I had to suppress a groan – there went my early night and hope for a shag!

"That would be nice sweetheart," she agreed, patting Hermione's hand as she went to pour the tea.

I cleared my throat, "Mr and Mrs Granger..."

"It's Edward and Carol, dear." My almost mother-in-law corrected me yet again. I still hadn't got used to using their Christian names no matter how many times she told me to use them.

"I just wanted to reassure you that _our_ kind of weddings," I repeated her own words – which actually was a little offensive! "Well, they're really not that much different from a British Muggle wedding. There might be a few different words used in the service and that, but the traditions are still very much the same, I think?" I looked to Hermione for confirmation, she nodded. "You'll still be able to walk her down the aisle and give her away."

"That's very good to hear. But," Edward paused.

"I think my parents also have a few...misgivings about the guest list," Hermione cut in, stopping me from reaching for my second slice of Victoria sponge. I gave her a disgruntled look.

"Guest list?" I asked, sitting back in the sofa now, away from temptation of the cake. "I didn't think we'd made a final decision on that?" I asked Hermione.

"We haven't, but that's not the point we're getting at here."

I frowned, wondering the point was. How could they be annoyed about a guest list that wasn't made yet. "I'm sorry," I shook my head, feeling rather lost in the conversation – something that happened quite often we started discussing wedding planning.

"What Hermione is trying to explain for us," Carol began tactfully, "is that it doesn't seem very fair that we're her only family invited to the wedding. You'll have your whole, big family there. Hermione will only have the two of us."

"Oh." I hadn't thought of that. "But...you're Muggles and so is your family and...well, there's laws and stuff. It's illegal to tell a Muggle about us or reveal anything about our world. Of course, you already know because of Hermione, but…"

"We're aware of that," Edward cut in. "Yet it does seem somewhat...prejudiced and completely unfair to a girl on her wedding day. Since, you said yourself there's barely any difference in the ceremony, I don't understand what the problem is." He sounded annoyed now and I was getting worried. I thought Edward and I got on okay, but right now he didn't seem to like me very much.

"No, we have the same standard traditions. But, the couple are magically bound together under a shower of stars upon taking our vows. Magic will be evident everywhere at the wedding – everything from the food, the decorations, the way things are served. I mean, drinks usually float around the room and serve themselves. Not forgetting that my entire family is magical as are our friends. We can't hide all that."

"There must be something you can do? I mean, you can do magic for goodness sake!" Her Dad laughed, though I heard no humour in it.

"I, erm...I don't know of anything, sir." I replied.

"Dad, it's really not that simple. Short of altering memories I can't think of…"

"Isn't that what you did to us when you sent us off to Australia?" He looked utterly affronted at the mere suggestion of doing the same to distant relatives. It was still a sore subject for her parents after all.

"Yes. But I'm not suggesting we do that for a minute Dad. I'm just pointing out how hard it will be and the limited options we have. That's just how tight their laws are on this. The Wizarding world can not be exposed to the Muggles. It would just be...dangerous for us if they found out."

"So, there's nothing you can do? Nothing at all? What am I supposed to tell your Aunt Jean who keeps asking me if you two have set a date yet? Or your Mother's cousins and our friends?"

Hermione shook her head sadly and I felt bad for her. I knew she was caught in the middle here and her parents were putting pressure on her. She turned to me then, a desperate look on her face. "Perhaps we could speak to the Minister? See if there's any way around this? Ask for special permission or...or something?"

I wanted to offer her some hope, but we both knew it wouldn't happen."I don't know Hermione," I shrugged. "He can't go doing special favours for us just because we know him, it would look bad. Besides, it's still a big risk and it's not just our lives we'd be risking. All it takes is for one person to talk and we have a huge mess to clean up. I just, I'm sorry love," I shook my head, hating the look of disappointment on her face.

"I know," she sighed deflated. "I'm so sorry Mum, Dad. I know this isn't easy for you."

Edward and Carol just looked at one another and you could tell they were more than a little miffed about it all. Ever since Australia, they had become more wary about magic and that whole world than they once had been, more inclined to think the worst. Hermione had told me they'd been so excited when they first found out she was a witch, so proud of her and wanting to hear all about the magical world through her letters and when she was home for holidays. Now, they barely mentioned it and looked uncomfortable if she used magic in their home.

"Well," Edward began rather gruffly, "that all sounds very unfair from where I'm sitting! Got everything worked out perfect for your family, yet I'm supposed to offend our family by telling them they're not invited!"

"I, I'm sorry sir." I replied, not knowing what else to say. I honestly did understand where he was coming from – it wasn't fair.

"Dad, what do you suggest we do?" Hermione was close to tears and I suddenly felt angry with Edward. He was turning something that should be a happy occasion into a disaster and upsetting the woman I loved.

"Why can't the pair of you just compromise? Have a normal wedding, in our world I mean? That way everyone can attend. I presume your family know how to behave like Muggles or whatever it is you folks call us." He shifted in his seat, sounding as though he was beginning to lose his temper.

My eyes widened in surprise at his sudden change of words. He'd never been rude about me, my family or our world before, not once he learned he could trust me in dating his little girl anyway. Is this what weddings did to people? Displayed people's true colours and feelings? If I had known this is what would happen once I proposed, I might have had second thoughts about doing it.

"Mr Granger." I began, my voice sounding much calmer than I felt as I tried to be polite, reigning in my growing anger with him. "The truth is, my entire family is magical. And Hermione, even though she was raised as a Muggle for some time, she is a witch. This is her world now too. We are planning a magical wedding, with everything she wants. All I want is for her to be happy." I tried to assure him that she was my main concern in all of this, her happiness meant more to me than him being a bit disgruntled.

"Dad...Mum. I really am so sorry about this. I never knew you felt this way and I wish things weren't so...so complicated and difficult to include everyone. I wish I could make things easier for you both to understand. Ron is right, this is my life now, but I want you both in it too...I'm not turning my back on my Muggle family. I want both and I'm sorry it's not as easy to combine the two."

"So a proper wedding is out of the question?" He asked.

A proper wedding? Is that what he really just said? As though we were all just playing make believe in my world? He probably thought I was still a figment of his imagination sat right here, on his couch! I sat forward, my elbow on my knee as I rubbed at my forehead with two fingers, a headache was coming on. I didn't need this.

"I, I don't know," she glanced briefly at me. "But, whatever we decide, so long as you and mum are there, I'll be fine. I don't need anyone else. You'll get to give me away and do all the normal father of the bride things. And Mum, I could bring Molly over here and we can all make plans together? I don't want to leave you out of anything. You're both important to me."

Was it wrong for me to feel a little hurt here? That she was so quick to console her parents feelings on all this, but didn't seem to even consider how I might feel over the rude things being said about my family, my lifestyle and everything I had ever known? She almost sounded like she was regretting even attempting this and contemplating giving in and doing it her father's way just to please him. Bugger what I wanted or what we'd decided together or that in solving her families problems, it created bigger ones for mine, not to mention our friends.

I was starting to think she resented the fact I was a wizard and that magic was making this whole thing difficult for her because of the fact she straddled both worlds. I would never ask her to choose between me and magic or her whole family, but she was making it clear who was more important to her right now.

Her dad stood up rather abruptly. "Well, since we're not going to solve this right now, why don't I leave you to go over your plans with your Mum?" He shared a look with Carol whilst Hermione rummaged in her bag for her folders. I quite honestly believed they sometimes wondered what their daughter saw in me or why she had even agreed to marry me. I'm sure they thought she could find someone better, someone more suitable. Someone not in the magical world so she could leave that all behind her. "I have some work to get on with," he muttered and left the room.

All was silent for a few moments as Hermione gazed sadly at the door her dad had just left through. I knew she was upset about how things had turned out tonight. Her dad, with all his expectations, had managed to put a dampener on something that was making her happy and excited.

"Right," her mum spoke up after a minute or so, pouring us all some more tea. "Now, show me all the plans you've made. Do you have any ideas for your dress? Have you been shopping for one yet?" She asked a little eagerly, attempting to to be chirpy - I think she knew her daughter was feeling a little low after all that and wanted to see her smile again.

I let them get on with it as Hermione opened her folders that were full of lists and photos and plans. As they spoke in depth about the flowers and decorations, the colour themes and bridal bouquets, I tuned out. I know, I'm a horrid, useless boyfriend! But, it wasn't as though I was needed or included in the conversation so, I got bored. Besides, I was still fuming inside over her father's behaviour tonight.

Instead I found myself day dreaming about our honeymoon, wondering where we'd decide on going. Not that we could afford much, we'd just put a deposit down on a house last week, so were rather strapped for cash with that and the wedding to pay for. But, we had both decided that we should start married life in a house of our own, rather than the flat above the shop we were still living in – even after Harry moved out a year or more ago. We agreed that we needed somewhere to make our home and grow into. Somewhere we could imagine raising children and one day growing old together. And then, once I got thinking about the honeymoon, I predictably found myself fantasising about how amazing our wedding night would be!

"Ron!" Hermione slapped my upper arm and my eyes shot open, finding her glaring down at me. "I can't believe you fell asleep. Honestly!" She huffed, giving me a look of disgust.

"I, um...sorry," I mumbled as I gave a little stretch – she'd just interrupted a damn good dream there! "It's just been a busy week, and you know how I get after one of mum's lunches." I smiled my apologies at my soon to be mother- in-law who didn't look too impressed with me.

"Well, we should head home anyway. We both have work in the morning." She handed me my cloak before turning back to her mum. "So, I'll bring Molly over this Saturday whilst Ron is working at the shop, okay? And I'll arrange a date for dress shopping asap," she grinned excitedly. I was glad to see her smile, that it seemed her excitement was back, even if she was annoyed me with me again. We said our goodbyes and wandered silently down to the darkened alleyway we usually used to disapparate home.

* * *

Hermione slung her bag onto the sofa and whirled around to face me the second we got home. She had her hands on her hips and she was fuming. "What the hell was that?" She demanded an answer.

"What was what?" I asked, blinking stupidly, unsure what she was getting at.

"You fell asleep at my parents for Merlin's sake!" She stomped over to the sofa to take off her shoes and cloak

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I was just tired." I mumbled, slinging my own cloak into the chair and sitting down on it. "You know I always get sleepy after one of my Mum's Sunday lunch's anyway, that's why I like a lazy afternoon at home after." I tried to defend my actions – wasn't like I had done it on purpose.

"Don't give me that!" She slashed her hand through the air. "You fell asleep because you can't be bothered with our wedding plans!"

I couldn't help it, I rolled my eyes. I was sick of hearing anything about this bloody wedding right now. Anyone would think we were planning the event of the century – not a small family wedding. "Don't be ridiculous, I was just tired. Today is my only day off all week and it's been full of bleedin' wedding planning. Not like you needed my input anyway." I muttered.

She stared at me for a moment, before giving a little huff and rolling her eyes as she shook her head. "Really," she hissed. "It wouldn't hurt you to at least pretend to be interested, this is our wedding we're planning, you know. I can not do everything around here and be expected to plan this all by myself!"

"Everything? You do everything do you?" I asked, astounded as I got to my feet again, my temper rising. "I am working six long days each week Hermione, to help pay for this wedding and..."

"Only because you're too proud to accept money from my parents!" She folded her arms defiantly.

I chose to ignore that for the moment and carried on. "And for the mortgage on our house. But I still do my share around here, I cook and help with the cleaning. I can put laundry on and I wash dishes. I always pick up any supplies we need on my way home and I often nip out in my lunch break just to get you those pasties you love from that bakery. What more do you expect of me? I'm just one bloke – not a bloody house elf!" I yelled and immediately regretting my choice of words. House elves were still a sore point for Hermione, she was trying so hard to get them rights, but everyone kept knocking her back at work, saying they'd get to it and to leave it with them and nothing ever moved forward.

"And what is that supposed to mean, may I ask?" She stared at me again, giving me a haughty look with her arms still folded across her chest.

"Nothing," I muttered, going to the window and gazing outside, inhaling deeply. "Just pointing out that you don't actually do everything around here. I do help. I do my share."

Hermione gave another little huff and I heard her foot steps wander away. I suspected she was going to shut herself in the bedroom and sulk as she did sometimes when we argued, so I was surprised when she came back from the kitchen with a glass of water moments later. "I don't know why you couldn't be a bit more positive about our plans for our wedding. Why were you so negative to my parents about it? Especially my dad. You were actually rather rude to him!"

I spun around from the window as my mouth fell open, stunned by what she'd said. "I was rude?" I finally whispered.

"Yes." She nodded once. "Telling him he can't invite family just because he's a Muggle and there was nothing you could do about that. It all sounded rather...well, like my Dad said, a bit prejudiced. I know it's not an easy situation, but you could have at least respected his feelings about it and not been so blunt and rude."

"I'll respect his feelings when he respects mine!" I snapped back.

"What on earth are you talking about?" She sighed, sounding weary, as though she was dealing with a toddler who failed to grasp something simple.

"Did you not hear the way your dad spoke to me tonight? Belittling me and our world. Going on about _'proper'_ weddings, and weddings for ' _our type'_ of people and whether or not my family knew how to behave like Muggles. It was all very patronising and offensive!" I folded my arms, sticking my chin out.

"Oh," she waved away my feelings with a flap of her hand. "That's just Dad, he doesn't mean anything by it. He just doesn't understand your world..."

"My world? Is it not your world as well?"

"You know what I mean." She rolled her eyes as she sat down, sipping her water.

"Yeah I do." I mumbled under my breath, pacing in front of the window. "Because I heard the way you were all about protecting your parents feelings tonight, making them feel better. Apologising to them because marrying me is _so_ difficult and inconvenient for them and you wished it was easier. You know what, why don't you go find a decent damn Muggle to marry and make them happy. Because Merlin knows they don't think I'm good enough for you!"

"Ron, they never said that."

"It was implied. I saw the way they looked at me. Making me feel like a freak who is trying to drag their daughter into some weird lifestyle or something."

"My parents do like you Ron. They know I love you and..."

"Really? Because it didn't seem like it tonight!" I shot back. "I got the impression they wished this wedding was not happening at all or they wished you were marrying someone they deem normal. And worst of all, the very worst, was how he made me feel so utterly useless because I can't give you everything you want. And that sucks...because I want to give you the world."

"Ron..."

"No, don't!" I held up my hand to stop her. I was hurt, but I didn't want her pity. "I'm not sure why I care though, because from the way you've been talking all night, I'm not even sure you want to be in our world any more than you want to marry me. Maybe you _should_ go find a nice Muggle and make your parents proud!"

She just stared at me in silence, a dozen array of emotions visible in her eyes – shock, hurt, anger, disbelief. "That's...that's just...it's preposterous!" she stammered. "Don't be so stupid!"

"Yeah, that's me. Stupid Ron Weasley!" I agreed, sadly.

"For goodness sake Ronald!" She huffed. "You know, maybe I should find someone else then," she decided, giving me an intense stare. For a second I was terrified she meant it – I didn't want to lose her. "Because maybe someone else would actually be interested in planning a wedding with me and act as though he wanted to get married! A wedding does not just happen you know, not even with magic!"

"And we're back to going on about plans again." I threw my hands in the air, feeling defeated – we were just going around in circles here.

"Yes, because someone has to go on about them and actually make them, since you couldn't care less, it's down to me!" She yelled, giving me a look that could curdle milk. "So far I have had to make all the decisions on my own – everything from the flowers and the food and the decorations, the band, photographer, dresses, seating plans. Every little thing is all down to me, because you just don't care!" She was crying now, fat wet tears rolling down her face.

It broke my heart not to go to her, to comfort her and apologise for something I wasn't sure of, not really understanding how we'd got into this argument in the first place. But, I was in one of my pig-headed moods, standing my ground because she hadn't apologised to me, because she didn't seem to care about my feelings on the matter.

"Hermione..." I began softly, "that's because I don't care what flowers we have or where anyone sits or what Ginny bloody wears. I'm sorry, but I don't. I can't talk about colours and dresses and all that girly crap all the damn time – it bores me to tears. I just want to marry you." I sighed.

"You have a fine way of showing it!" She huffed, jerking her nose into the air. "It's our wedding day Ron and I stupidly thought that might actually be important to you too. Yet you can't even pretend to be interested or bothered about it."

I inhaled deeply, rubbing my forehead again, that headache returning with a vengeance. "Of course it's important to me. I want to marry you…but I don't get why we have to make all this fuss and panic about such ridiculous things, none of that matters."

"Ridiculous? Don't matter?" She shrieked. "These are things that make a wedding Ron...and if you're including my family in the list of things that don't matter...the fact that I can only have my parents there, then…then...I'm not even sure we should be having a wedding at all any more."

"Yeah? Right now, neither do I! Especially not as it seems to be such an inconvenience for you and your parents!"

We stared at one another defiantly, the pair of us fuming, our chests heaving with strangled breaths, hoping neither of us meant that, hoping that the other would back down and take it all back. You could cut the atmosphere with a knife and I suddenly found it suffocating.

"Ron..." She started after a few minutes.

"No." I held my hand up. "I'm done." I snatched my cloak from the chair and took my wand from the pocket.

"What are you..." she asked quietly, sounding afraid.

"I need to get out, I need some air. I have a headache and if I stay here, then we're both going to say something we'll only regret."

"Fine! Go! See if I care!" She shouted, turning her back on me.

I watched her heaving back for a few moments, knowing that she did care. That she actually cared too much and was upset. But I also knew I was right, if one of us didn't get out of here and take a break, then ugly things would be said and I didn't want that to happen.

"I'll be back later," I told her gently and with one final glance, I turned on the spot and disapparated.

* * *

I found myself standing in the back garden of Harry and Ginny's new place – a house considerably larger than the one Hermione and I had just purchased.

After having several disturbing experiences that nothing but a memory charm or perhaps scourgify could clear from my mind, I vowed to never apparate or floo directly into their house unannounced any more. There were only so many nightmares a bloke could deal with after all! Instead, I marched up to their back door, having to knock a few times before anyone answered!

"Ron, mate...what are you doing here?" Harry asked me, still putting his glasses on and looking rather dishevelled and dressed for bed. Oh! Perhaps I should have taken note of the time before apparating – but I didn't think it had been that late.

I shrugged, suddenly feeling a bit foolish. It was rather daft to run off to your best mates house after every argument with your girlfriend. "Just...fancied a chat," I muttered, rubbing the back of my neck, realising that was a lame excuse. Blokes did not chat the way girls did!

Harry nodded, giving me that knowing look of his, as he opened the door wider for me to enter. I suppose he did know what Hermione and I were like, since he'd endured more than enough of our spats throughout school. And this wasn't the first time I'd turned up on his doorstep after an argument with her.

"Harry?" I heard my sisters voice call from upstairs. "What is it?"

"Nothing, just Ron." He called back, opening the fridge and finding us a bottle of butterbeer each.

"Oh, great." I heard her grumble in reply and a few seconds later stomped into the kitchen with her dressing gown on.

"Sorry. Didn't think you two would have gone to bed yet," I muttered.

"We hadn't," Ginny replied, tightening the belt on her dressing gown and giving me a death glare. "At least not to sleep, anyway." She taunted me, knowing I still found it too entirely weird to think of my best mate sleeping with my little sister – eurgh! "What do you want anyway?"

"Nice. Love you too little sis'!" I ruffled her hair, which annoyed her as she shrieked at me and slapped my hands away. "Can't a bloke come over and see his best mate without getting the third degree?" I asked.

"Yeah, right." She rolled her eyes. "And whatever you and Hermione argued about this time was probably your own fault!" She added, stepping next to Harry and kissing his cheek. "Don't be too long," She gave him a little wink that she thought I couldn't see and turned on her heal to head back upstairs.

"So, get to it." Harry instructed as he passed me an open bottle. "As you can see, I was sort of... busy."

"Charming," I scoffed, taking the proffered bottle from him. "Whatever happened to us blokes being comrades in our battle against the crazier sex?"

"You do realise that's incredibly sexist? Not to mention the fact you are talking about your sister there, my fiancée. As well as your own fiancée?" He raised one eyebrow before pulling out a chair at the kitchen table.

"Yeah, I know." I sat opposite him and downed some of the drink, before heaving a huge sigh. "It's just...all this wedding business is driving me insane!" I peered up at him. He at least nodded in understanding. "What do I care what flowers are on the tables or what colour ribbons decorate the place or any of that rubbish?"

"Maybe because Hermione does care about it?" He suggested.

I groaned, realising I was being a prat about all this. "I know, but...even if I do suggest something or have an opinion, she tells me I'm wrong and her idea is better. So, what is the point?"

Harry laughed. "You have to humour her a bit, mate. I heard brides can become a bit of a dragon before a wedding. I sometimes think it's to test whether you're tough enough to cope with them in marriage," he joked.

"I heard that!" Ginny called from upstairs, sounding disgruntled.

"Love you honey!" He called back to her, silently thumping my shoulder as I laughed at him.

"She's just getting so stressed about things that don't even matter! And now her parents are causing problems for us. We were over there this evening, and...it was a disaster." I shook my head sadly, thinking back on the last few hours.

"What happened? I thought the Grangers were all right with you?"

"Yeah, they were. Until I asked their only daughter to marry me! They've been acting weird ever since we got engaged. When we first told them the date we'd set, they assumed she was pregnant because they couldn't understand the hurry! Should have seen the look her Dad gave me! If looks could kill, you'd be communing with a ghost right now," I groaned and swallowed some more butterbeer. Could have done with something stronger to be honest, but we were on call for Aurors this week, so had to be prepared for anything.

Harry laughed, but patted my back in a friendly gesture all the same. "So, what happened with them tonight then?" he wondered.

I groaned, tearing off the label on my bottle. "Besides it being obvious they don't think I'm good enough for her, I reckon they don't want Hermione to marry a wizard at all. I think they would much prefer her to marry someone who seems 'normal' to them, you know, a Muggle."

"They said that?" Harry looked shocked. He'd met the Grangers a few times himself and they'd always been polite.

"Not in so many words, no," I shook my head. "But they're pretty pissed off that our statute of secrecy means we can't invite the rest of her family. Family, I might add, she barely ever sees or talks to, but that's beside the point!" I ranted. "And her Dad kept going on about us having a 'proper' wedding and referring to the weddings 'your people' have and just being very patronising about it all. Honestly, he made me feel like a complete useless freak by the time he was done!" I grumbled.

"And what did Hermione say to all that?" He asked, assuming she'd would've stood up for me or something.

"Nothing!" I looked up at Harry, finding the stunned look on his face again.

"Nothing at all?" He frowned.

I shook my head. "Not a bloody thing. She just kept apologising to them, about how unfair it was for them and how inconvenient and how she wished this could be easier and stuff. Honestly, I was pissed of by the time they were done, we had such a huge row about it when we got home, yet she was still defending them, creating excuses for them and stuff. Didn't seem to care that I was offended, that hurt." I admitted.

"I don't blame you mate!" Harry clinked bottles with mine. "Surprised at Hermione though," he added, thoughtfully.

"Yeah me too," I added glumly. "Sometimes... I wonder if when she's around her parents, she sees me through their eyes and wonders what the hell she agreed to marry me for."

"Ron, she loves you, you know that."

"Yeah, not always so sure," I mumbled, sadly.

"Come off it mate!" he scoffed, thumping my shoulder. "You know she does – the woman is crazy about you and has been for years. I mean, sure, she could be ill, suffering from insanity or you've got her on a love potion or something, but..."

"Oi!" I slapped the back of his head.

Harry laughed, whilst rubbing the spot on his head. "See? Look, maybe it's just hard for her, wanting to please her parents and keep them happy, yet not really being in their world anymore. You know how they are about magic still. Don't take it personally, it's not you."

"You think so?" I asked, a tiny glimmer of hope sparking.

"Yes. And I know for a fact she loves you and wants to marry you. Bloody hell, she did enough whinging to Ginny about when you would finally propose to her!" Harry blurted out and then bit his lip, grimacing. He obviously wasn't meant to have let that one slip.

"What? When was this?"

Harry shrugged, trying to deny he'd said anything at all.

"Harry!" I put my almost empty bottle on the table and kicked his ankle.

He huffed, not wanting to tell me, but knowing I'd hex him if he didn't. "Just after we got engaged, right after Ginny's birthday. I think she thought you were going to...and then you didn't and. I think she was a bit jealous. Not that you heard that from me!" He held his hands up defensively.

"I _was_ going to." I confessed to anyone for the first time ever. "I'd had a ring for weeks...and then you, you tosspot, beat me to it and I had to wait so it didn't look like I was just copying you!"

"Oh," Harry grinned, looking amused. "Sorry about that." He apologised, though he didn't look at all sorry really.

I groaned loudly, rubbing my eyes and massaging my temple. I still had that headache and I was tired now too. I hated fighting with Hermione, it left me feeling lousy and I simply hated to see her upset. But, sometimes my temper just got the better of me and my old self esteem issues liked to raise their ugly little head from time to time just to torture me a little more. I thought I had buried them long ago, but nope, they still liked to pop up occasionally like bloody dementors or something.

"Anyway," I shrugged, "once the wedding is over at least we can enjoy our honeymoon," I grinned, thinking about that. That was a pretty decent consolation prize for going through all this wedding stress and having to dress up for the day – I got to have uninterrupted sex with my new wife whilst on holiday! We never even had to leave the bed if we didn't want to. I couldn't wait for that!

"Oi, dirty sod! Mind out of the gutter! That's my friend you're drooling over!" Harry slapped me, disturbing my little fantasy.

"Hey!" I slapped him back and we laughed as we drank our butterbeer. The chat changed to Quidditch and a case we'd been working on at work as we drained our bottles. "Well, suppose I should go back and grovel for forgiveness," I sighed, vanishing my empty bottle into the bin.

"Yeah, good luck with…."

Just as I stood up to push my chair back under the table, a smoky, silvery poodle suddenly emerged in the kitchen, bounding up onto the table, landing lightly in front of us. The pair of us stared at it, stopped in mid-conversation. The patronus opened it's mouth and from it came the troubled voice of our boss, Robards. "Emergency! All available Aurors to report to the Auror office immediately. This is not a drill!" It then repeated the message before jumping from the table.

"Shit!" Harry cursed and jumped out of his seat, grabbing his wand off the table.

"Harry? What was that?" Ginny shouted, her feet thundering down the stairs already and gazing at the patronus before it dissolved into nothing.

"Got called into work. Some kind of emergency." He took her briefly in his arms and kissed her softly.

"Your bosses patronus is a little toy poodle?" She attempted to hide her giggles behind her hand.

"Yes," Harry smiled wryly. "And believe me, you only laugh at it once before you realise you made a big mistake! Right Ron?" he asked me, pointing his wand upstairs to summon his work robes.

"Oh bloody hell!" I muttered, missing what he'd said with my mind elsewhere. "Hermione...I haven't time to go home and explain what's going on, but she'll worry if I don't come home."

"Can't you just send her a patronus?" Ginny asked.

"I could, but after the row we had, she'll just think I'm making it up to avoid her. Shit!" I cursed, pacing the kitchen floor as Harry sat down to pull his boots on, now already dressed in his Auror robes.

Luckily, I kept a change of robes in my office – I'd have to change once we got there and we knew what we were dealing with. But Hermione was a different matter – I couldn't stand the thought of her fretting about me, not knowing what was going on and just thinking I was so mad with her I wasn't coming home. She'd be upset.

"Gin," I whirled on my sister. "Can you do me the biggest favour?" I pleaded, following Harry to the fireplace, ready to floo to the Ministry. "Please go over to the flat and explain what happened to Hermione. Tell her...tell her I'll be home as soon as I can and...and that I'm sorry." I begged. "And...iloveher," I mumbled, feeling my ears burning.

She nodded. "Of course, I'll go over now and tell her. You'd better go." She pushed me towards the floo as she grabbed her fiancé and pulled him in for a hug and a kiss. "Be safe," she told him softly.

"I'll be home soon." He promised, giving her another kiss as I threw the floo powder into the fire and left in a burst of green flames.

* * *

"Good job ladies and gentlemen!" Robards had gathered us all in the debriefing room once we finally returned to headquarters after the mission - three days later! "A successful, though stressful, mission, but you all worked well under the pressure. Now, you can take the rest of the day off to recover, but I need you all in tomorrow to write up and file your reports. Dismissed!" He barked.

Every one of us looking filthy, exhausted and hungry, didn't need telling twice and noisily began making our way towards the nearest apparition point or heading to the lifts down to the floos in the atrium, grumbling and chatting to one another as they went. Harry and myself joined a group heading for the lifts.

"Thank Merlin that's over!" Harry yawned, running a hand through his messy hair.

"Tell me about it," I grumbled, shoving my way into the lift beside Harry, I wasn't about to wait for another one. We travelled down in silence, too knackered for further talk.

"Well, see you tomorrow." Harry muttered to me once he was next in line for the floo. "Say hello to Hermione for me. Hope things are okay." He added whilst grabbing a handful of powder and taking his turn.

"Yeah," I sighed. "Get my sister to let Mum know I'm all right, yeah?" I asked. He nodded and then was taken by the green flames. I grabbed my own handful of powder, grateful to be going home to Hermione. I was desperate to make things okay with her, though I knew I had some serious sucking up to do.

That had been the worst fight we'd had in awhile – as crazy as it sounds, we actually didn't fight that seriously these days, not very often anyway. Oh, yeah – we bickered on a daily basis – but always over silly things that didn't really matter. I'd left my socks on the bedroom floor again. She'd blocked the shower drain with her hair. I'd drank the last of the milk and forgot to tell her. She threw out the newspaper before I was finished with it, just because she was a faster reader than me. But none of that meant anything – it was just the way we were and it somehow worked for us.

But, this last fight had left both of us upset and I hated it. It hadn't been at all easy being away from her these last few days and thinking over things during quiet moments, planning what to say to her, how to apologise and make sure she knew I still loved her. Being away from her in an unpredictable situation after the last words I had spoken to her had been in anger was rough. I had resolved to myself that I was always going to make sure things were fine between before I left the house in future. In this career, later wasn't always a promise.

It had been one hell of a mission, taxing us physically and emotionally, coming just a little too close to home for my liking. For weeks we'd been working on a case of missing Muggles, all of whom had Muggle-born magical relatives – brothers, sisters, parents, aunts – anyone close to them. The case had me worried for Hermione and her parents safety, leaving me unwilling (even if it was allowed) to share the information with Hermione for fear of worrying her.

Finally, we'd tracked those responsible down, having come to the predictable conclusion that they were being kidnapped by fugitive Death Eaters, still hell-bent on Voldemort's crusade to eradicate any and all Muggle influences from our magical bloodlines. They kidnapped family members in hope of drawing out the Muggle-borns and then finishing them off. Like I said, too close to home and a difficult case to work on.

We'd spent days traipsing around the muddy, wet and windy Yorkshire moors, camping in dilapidated barns if we were lucky, but mostly under the cover of trees and hedges under concealment charms. Food had been scarce and sleep almost none existent as we tracked their movements, finalising our strategy to get any surviving victims out of there safely before apprehending the evil little shits. Thankfully, the majority of them were now incarcerated in Azkaban, awaiting trial - though a couple had slipped by us and escaped. We'd be after them next. But, we'd managed to rescue all the victims, bar one. One sick bastard had used the Muggle as a shield from a fired curse – a sight that still had me retching when it entered my head again.

But, for now at least, it was over and citizens were a little safer with six more dark wizards off the streets. Other Aurors were already tracking the two that had escaped and I had no doubt we'd have them too, soon enough. This job was important, knowing how much difference we made and how the safety of people's lives were often in our hands. But, I was beginning to doubt this was something I wanted to be doing for the rest of my life, not after what I'd seen the last few days.

The smell of home welcomed me the moment the floo stopped and I sleepily stumbled my way out of the fire place. It was warm, familiar and safe - it was Hermione. The relief I felt to be home, to be safe and in one piece and the mere thought of falling into Hermione's arms again was immeasurable.

"Hermione?" I called, heading for the kitchen, my hunger winning out over my tiredness right now. No answer, I glanced at the clock and realised with a frown that it was only a little after one – she'd still be at work for a few more hours. I'd lost all track of time in the last few days. I suddenly regretted not calling in at the magical creature department before I left the Ministry – but all I had been thinking about was getting home before I fell down.

I had a quick rummage in the kitchen for anything to eat, gratefully grabbing a couple of pumpkin pasties that I made short work of as I shoved them into my mouth and trundled through to the bathroom. A hot shower was welcome, spending an age standing under the steaming water, letting it soak into my aching muscles, ignoring the sting from any cuts and scratches I'd received in battle.

Magic kept the water heated, but eventually weariness won and I just needed to lay down. I wrapped a towel around my waist, rubbed at my hair briefly with another, grabbed a bottle of pumpkin juice from the kitchen which I chugged down before falling onto the bed in our room. Here, I was completely surrounded by the smell of Hermione. It was in the sheets, on her pillow that I hugged to my face, breathing her in and missing her terribly.

And there I slept, face down in the middle of our bed, wearing nothing but a towel.

The scream woke me sometime later. I leapt up, grabbing for my wand that wasn't there, eyes darting here and there through the darkness of the room looking for danger. Until I realised there was a wand in my face. Fuck! Constant vigilance fail! I'd even left my wand in the bathroom with the pile of my dirty clothes – some professional Auror I was!

"Ron!" The voice gasped in relief and the lamps in the room lit up from something she muttered. "I...oh, I'm sorry." Hermione lowered her wand. "I had no idea you were home. I just walked in the bedroom and saw a body on the bed. And...oh, thank Merlin!" She flung herself at me with a little sob, her arms gripping me as she buried her face in my shoulder. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" She asked, hurriedly, barely giving me any chance to respond.

She leant back to see me better, her watery eyes quickly examining me for any possible hint of an injury. I sat up beside her, adjusting my towel that had come loose.

"I've been so worried," she paused as she wiped at her eyes. "Every night since you left, I'd just stand and hold my breath, hoping you be home before stepping from the fire. I've been praying you were okay and that you were safe."

"M'fine," I finally managed to mutter now I was waking up some.

"Oh Ron," she wailed. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have…"

"No." I stopped her. "I'm sorry. I've been a prat, I know. And," I ran a hand through my hair that was sticking up funny from falling asleep with it wet. "I want to marry you so much Hermione. I don't want you with anyone else. I love you and I'd marry you tomorrow. Right now actually if it was up to me."

"You might want to put some clothes on first," she smiled, tugging gently at my towel.

I gave a little snort of laughter as we looked at one another and then suddenly she flung her arms around me, holding me tight, her face buried in my neck. It felt good to be back in her arms as my own curled around her body.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled against my neck.

"What?" I asked, not hearing her very well.

She lifted her head and took hold of my hands. "I'm sorry we fought, that I wasn't being sensitive about your feelings. What my Dad said was wrong and really mean, I thought about it after you left and you were right. I don't think he realises he sounds mean, but he doesn't think sometimes, he can be very blunt."

"Now I know where his daughter gets it from." I smirked at her.

She nudged her shoulder against mine. "Anyway, I am sorry I didn't stop to consider how that made you feel, I shall tell him in future. Make him understand that if he criticizes you and our world, then he's criticising me and it has to stop! And Ron," she stroked her thumb across my grazed knuckles, "you should know that I don't want to marry some Muggle. I don't want to marry anyone but you. I only want you. You're the only one I love."

"Good to hear," I grinned and kissed her cheek softly. "Look, I know I've been crap about it, but I promise to help more with our wedding plans. Though, in all honesty I still can't promise that I'm going to care about the colour of flowers or...or anything of that stuff. It's just not me."

"I know," she nodded. "I've had time to think the last few days. You and I have never really sat down and discussed what we both want. It is our wedding, our day...and we're letting everyone talk us into things."

I nodded. "My mum bullying you into having a million different flowers and floating candles or whatever other nonsense she was on about the other day. And your Dad…trying to convince us to have the kind of wedding he wants just so he can invite his friends and the family."

"Friends of his I don't even know and family I rarely have anything to do with." She pointed out.

"Exactly!" I nodded my head once.

"We need to do this our way, I see that now. And if you don't care about millions of flowers or the colours or the table settings and decorations, then we'll just keep it simple."

"If it's what you want, you should have it. I just want you to be happy and have the wedding you dreamt of. When I say that I don't care about that stuff, what I mean is that I doubt I'll really notice it and I certainly won't remember any of it. Because my eyes will only be on you on our wedding day."

"Oh, Ron." She sniffed and bit her bottom lip.

"I just, I hate how stressed you're getting about it all and what it's doing to us. I don't want to fight with you before we get married. But, I know you like planning, you love your lists and everything, so if you really want that stuff, then I promise to give my opinion on it. But only if it's what we really want, not just to please someone else."

Hermione wiped her eyes as she smiled at me through her tears.

"Honestly, all I really want on our wedding day is for you to actually turn up. To see you walking towards me looking as beautiful as you do right now."

"Ron," she giggled and wiped her nose. "I'm a mess." She smiled, brushing her hair back and trying to dry the tears from her face.

"You're always beautiful to me." I smiled, taking her head between my hands, drying off her tears with my thumbs and kissing her lips softly. "Always," I whispered, before kissing her again.

"Thank you," she whispered, shyly lowering her head. "I just, I wanted our day to be perfect."

"So long as you show up, it will be. We get married, become husband and wife and then we have a bloody awesome wedding night!" I chuckled.

"Ron!" She whined and blushed as she playfully slapped my arm.

"Ouch!" I winced, she'd manage to catch me right on a cut I'd gained through throwing myself out of the way of a curse.

"I knew you were hurt!" She fussed over the minor injury. "Was...was it horrible?" she asked carefully, knowing I could never say much about our missions. "This could use some dittany," she mumbled, summoning the bottle from the dressing table.

I watched as she dabbed some onto the cut and it healed. "It...it was. Yeah. Pretty horrid," I nodded.

"I was so scared," she confessed then. "When Ginny popped over to tell me you'd had to go, I thought, I thought I might never see you again and...oh Ron, let's never part when we're still mad with each other? I couldn't stand it if...if..." She couldn't finish her words as she began to sob again.

"I know," I told her, taking her in my arms. "I feel the same." I sighed and for some time I just enjoyed being in her arms again, feeling her touch, her warmth and her love pour into me. "I love you." I told her after while, kissing her hair.

"I love you too," she replied. "And...you're right. We need to ignore everyone else and just do what we want. And if my parents don't like it, then...I'll tell them we're going to run off and elope or something! That should shut them up." She decided.

I laughed, imagining her actually going through with that – knowing she'd just worry the entire time that she'd upset them."Actually, I did think of a way we could include your family. A safe way, I mean."

"How?" She grabbed hold of my arm excitedly. I was more than grateful she'd healed that cut now, though it still stung a little.

"Do you think your dad would mind telling them a little white lie? Say we're only having a very small wedding..."

"We could pretend we're going abroad to get married, then they won't be offended at not being invited. A lot of Muggles are doing that these days. Having beach weddings in tropical locations."

"Okay, we tell them that, but also say that after our honeymoon, which I am really looking forward to by the way," I flashed my eyebrows at her as she blushed and rolled her eyes. "We can tell them that we're intending to have a big party later. Your parents can plan everything if they like and invite who they want. I can just invite my immediate family – I'm sure they can behave themselves for a day. That way both families get to celebrate together and...mmmf…." I mumbled as she flung herself at me again and her lips were suddenly on mine, kissing me.

"That is such an amazing idea!"

"I know," I replied smugly. "So amazing I'm surprised you didn't come up with it!" I laughed.

Hermione frowned slightly. "You're right," she realised. "Ron, you're amazing."

"Still the tone of surprise?" I laughed. "Though, I'm glad you think so, because you're pretty much stuck with me now! My life would be bloody shit without you Hermione, and I don't intend on letting you go."

"Good, just the way I like it." She smiled at me, that big wide smile that lit up her entire face and she seemed to glow. She had never looked more beautiful to me in that moment – tear tracks, blotchy face, runny nose, frizzy hair and all.

"And just think," I murmured, kissing her temple and nuzzling down to her chin, "in 67 days, you'll be my wife. We'll be married." I grinned against her neck as I kissed her there and she sighed softly.

"You...you've been counting down the days?" she breathed, pulling on my shoulders to get me to look at her.

"Well, yeah," I shrugged a little bashfully – that probably wasn't very manly to admit to. "Like I said, I can't wait to marry you. Besides, don't tell me you haven't?" I frowned a little, finding that hard to believe.

"Well, of course." She answered resolutely. "I just...I didn't think. I..." She fumbled over her words before heat burned in her eyes and she pushed me quite forcefully back onto the bed, moving her body over mine and claiming my lips in a rather passionate kiss.

I lay back happily, revelling in her kisses and the gentle weight of her small body on top of mine. And then, my eyes widened as her hand slipped under the towel and grasped a handful in her delicate little hands, making me grunt in surprise.

"Well, I should really give you a thorough check. Make sure all of you is okay." She smirked, before kissing me again and continuing her exploration.

"Uh huh," I muttered and licked my lips. "Check away, love. Check away." I grinned, feeling contently blessed to be back here with her, in our bed and more than happy together again. Something told me it was going to be a long night of making up and checking one another over.

And I wasn't going to complain one little bit!

* * *

Please leave feedback! Thank you! I have a few more of these one shots to post, plus I'm currently 3/4 of the way through a new Romione multi-chapter and I have ideas for a couple more stories too. But, if you want to read those, I need feedback :)


End file.
